The Five Stages of Mourning
by sinsbearer
Summary: Episode 159 in the Orichalcos Doom arc. Spoilers Yami no Yugi goes through an emotional breakdown. Ranting, screaming, bawling, the whole enchilada. Understandable, seeing that half of his soul has been ripped away.


_Fic__ Name: The Five Stages of Mourning_

_Author: Sinsbearer_

_Setting: Takes place right after/during Episode 159._

_Warnings: OOCness, Spoilers for Episode 159, Angst_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

I felt it.

I felt Yuugi's pain as his soul was mercilessly ripped out by that—that MONSTER. 

And I heard him scream.

Even though the others couldn't hear it, I could.

Not only could I hear it but I also _felt _his scream.

All because I _lost._

And by losing this duel I lost Yuugi's soul.

He's _gone._

**_Denial_**

NO! NO!! NO!

No, he _has to be still there._

He's probably in his soul room right now.

I know! I'll just try our connection!

I fumbled to try to call out to my aibou. 

//Yuugi! Yuugi!//

No reply.

Maybe he's playing a game. 

Possibly 'Hide and Go Seek'

//Come out Yuugi! Wherever you are!//

Still no answer

//Yuugi!!! YUUGI!!!//

He's there! He has to be! 

He's NOT gone! HE'S NOT!!

"No use trying to call out to him, Pharoah."[1] 

I snapped back to reality.

**_Anger_**

It was Rafael. That _bastard who took my aibou away!_

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could toward that blonde-haired bull, contemplating on whether to punch his guts out or to rip him to pieces.

I'll do both! Damn him! Damn him straight to hell!

Somehow I'm not moving anymore.

_Somebody _held me back! 

I twist my head in such an angle so that I could see the person who dared to stop me.

_Jounouchi__.___

My aibou's best friend. 

Had it been another person who held me back I would have dismembered the fucker in an instant.

I guess I'll have to settle with convincing Jounouchi in a rational and calm manner to let me go.

"Let me go!" I scream as loud as I can.

Not a very calm way to convince someone but that seems like the appropriate statement to say during this situation.

Maybe more screaming will help.

"Let me GO! I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard! I WILL!"

"No." Jounouchi says firmly, keeping my hands pinned behind my back.

Just 'No.'

I suppose I'll have to think of a way to kill Rafael that doesn't concern my fists.

I look up.

I stare long and hard at Rafael, trying to burn a hole into his head.

What was that saying again?

Oh yes.

'If looks could kill, you'd be in the hell of hells right now.'

And an idea popped into my head.

**_Bargaining_**

I ripped my arms from where Jounouchi had secured them and stalked towards Rafael.

"Yami, DON'T!"

Jounouchi again.

I choose to ignore him and proceed to grab Rafael by the collar of his shirt.

I look into his ugly, stupid face.

And resist the urge to spit in it.

"I'll give you mine" I hiss.

"What?" was his intelligent answer.

Idiot

"I'll give you my soul in exchange for Yuugi's."

And he _laughs._

He fucking laughs!

"Sorry, Pharaoh, but that's not possible."

I seethe, "What do you _mean it's not possible?! You give Yuugi's soul back to _me_ and in exchange I give you my _soul_!!!"_

"His soul is gone. There is no way that I know of that you could retrieve it."

Disgusted, I shove him away.

He just laughs again and says, "Well, my work here is done so I'll be leaving now."

And with that Rafael turns around and walks away.

Soon he is gone.

Like Yuugi.

Yuugi's gone…

**_Depression_**

I slide to my knees and grasp myself.

I couldn't even help him. I couldn't help him when he needed me.

_Dammit__!_

I promised him! I promised him I would always be there for him!

Why?

_WHY?!_

I'll never be able to look at those vibrant, innocent amethyst eyes ever again.

I'll never be able to talk with him, laugh with him, comfort him.

Never again.

"It should have been me…" I whisper to no one in particular.

"It should have been _me!"_

"I don't deserve to live! Yuugi should be here right now, not me!"

_WHAM_

I'm sprawled onto the ground now.

And my cheek stings.

Jounouchi had punched me.

I turn my head towards Jounouchi.

His eyes.

They were pain-filled and empty.

I glance at the others.

Their eyes were the same as Jounouchi's.

"Yuugi wouldn't have wanted you to think that." Jounouchi says his voice barely a whisper, "He cares for you. That's why he sacrificed his soul for you. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste."

I look down at my hand and clench it.

The pain of my fingernails digging into my palm is invited.

If I just concentrate on the pain, and nothing else, it helps.

It helps me to forget.

It is release.

_A.N.___

_[1] I don't know if Rafael really does call Yami Yuugi 'Pharaoh.'_

_A fucked-up ending, I know, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. This fic is a tribute to Yuugi's 'death.' _

_For those of you who didn't know, in the newest episode of __Japan__, Yami Yuugi/Yuugi had lost a duel to the Doom Organization member Rafael. By losing this duel Yuugi's soul was taken away. I was shocked. _

_Anyway, I only wrote about **4** stages of mourning. Tell me if you want another chapter to this, and I'll right one up. _

_Thank you for reading this and reviews would be much appreciated!_


End file.
